To investigate the mechanisms involved in the expression of certain immunologic skin diseases, namely pemphigus, bullous pemphigoid, dermatitis herpetiformis and herpes gestationis. To determine the cell surface characteristics of the cells involved in these diseases. To determine whether or not genetic factors are important in the developments of these diseases. To determine the ultrastructural localization of antibodies in blistering skin diseases.